But You're From a Show!
by 123gman
Summary: What if you favorite characters from a show loved you, the you in their show? Follow the story of Griffin, as he tries to survive monsters of animosity, deadly weapons, and worst of all, teenagers. Team RWBY meet their favorite character from Gunmetal, or GNML, the story of four teenage huntsmen, but their favorite's skills are rusty, or did they even exist in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

" _ **But You're From a Show!"**_

 _Author Notes_

 _This is my first fanfiction writing in years on here, but I lost interest. I would like criticism and would gladly enjoy if someone who liked the idea would like to help co-write. I had this idea from a small greentext I can't find. The idea was that in another universe, team RWBY watches a show just like our RWBY, but with four guys instead and the antics of you, the protagonist, keep them happy, sane, and connected. Like Weiss staying sane with your antics because her title isolates her from everyone or how Blake write fanfiction about you and your partner. This inspired me to write this and I'd hate to see another idea die out. It will be a self-insert, but I will do everything in my power to not make it a Gary-Stue. I REFUSE IT. Anyway, enough chatter. Let's begin!_

* * *

"Welp, that's future Griffin's problem now."

Weiss Schnee chuckled to herself as her favorite show's closing music ended on her scroll. She had wanted to finish the latest episode before she began to prepare for leave for Beacon tomorrow. She loved the antics of the four huntsmen as they tried to survive both Grimm and teenage antics. She was introduced to the online animated series, Gunmetal, or GNML for short, around the age of fourteen, during a low period of her life. Being the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company had it's benefits, but not without it's drawbacks. It had isolated her from real meaningful relationships, being judged for past actions of others and wanted for money and power rather than a person. Not even some family were safe from such a curse, such as her father.

"Miss Schnee, did want any help in preparing for tomorrow?"

Weiss turned to Klein, her favorite butler. The slightly portly man had his hands behind his back, as usual, with his cheerful grin. He had introduced the show, in an attempt to help cheer her up. It had worked somewhat. She would never tell about it and he would never say it, but he knew about the occasional crying to sleep Weiss would perform. It had become better from the nearly every night it had been three years back.

"I am fine, Klein. Thank you."

Klein's smile wavered for just a moment. He knew that she wasn't truly fine, but it wasn't his position to push it. He simply nodded and walked off. Weiss began to pack. She had worked for years to get to where she was and she wouldn't let a thing stop her. She had prepared the dust required ahead of time and would be transported at the same time as her arrival to Beacon. She had yet to finish her personals. She began folding clothes, shoes, her favorite combat skirt, and…

Where was it?!

Weiss rushed around the room. Where was Myrtenaster?! She shifted papers, weapons designs, maintenance tools, books, and anything that could hide her blade. She used a glyph to levitate her bed to check under it. How could she lose her weapon? What a dunce she was. How could she show her face at Beacon if she lost her blade.

"Looking for this?"

Weiss's self-deprecating thought process was interrupted by the older Schnee daughter. She stood in her regular combat uniform, holding Myrtenaster carefully by the blade, pointing it at Weiss. Winter's face held a sly grin, an unusual look compared to her more common face, used for public meetings or acting with superiors. Weiss took the blade with vigor, and meticulously began looking over the blade, for damage or any out of place pieces.

"Are you going to put your bed down, Weiss?"

Weiss looked over at her bed, still held aloft with a glyph. Weiss put the bed down carefully, becoming very sheepish looking on the inside.

"Thank you, Winter. May I ask where I had left it foolishly?"

"The training room. Would you believe it?"

Weiss literally face palmed. Of course, the training room. How did she forget that?

"I know you're stressed, Weiss. I know that would be the only reason you'd misplace your weapon. I know I was when I had headed off to the Atlas Academy."

Winter began to walk away, before stopping. She looked to her sister once more.

"You've worked hard, Weiss. You have nothing to worry about at Beacon. I have no doubts you will succeed."

Weiss smiled as Winter walked away. She moved over to her workbench and started general maintenance of the blade and the cylinder. If not performed regularly, the cylinder could lock up or the dust could not properly flow through the weapon. Both were dangerous in combat if they were to happen. As she started, Weiss eyed her scroll. Perhaps, another viewing of the latest episode.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"But You're From a Show!"**_

 _(Opening Note In case of problems)_

 _(I do not own any rights to RWBY nor any other reference I use. They are all owned by their creators, publisher, or otherwise. I simply am using them for the purpose of entertainment.)_

"Welp, that's future Griffin's problem now."

Yang chortled heartily at GNML's latest episode, enjoying the capers of the four boys. Matthew S. Mith was a classic, not only with his funny accent, but his diction from his island of England. A strange place, even within the realm of Terrian, what with their 'mobile' slang for scroll and others. Yang had bought a fez because of him, but only for the purposes of it being cool and to make Fez-tive puns.

Next was Nick Sherry. Nick was the energetic guy. He wouldn't and shouldn't be boxed in. Not only because he would be sad, but also he would break the box, into small pieces, then grind it into dust. He'd rather do anything than be stuck somewhere. He practically make scorch marks from class to class, just wanting to be rid of sitting so long.

On back burner, there was Laertes, or Lae for short. He was this quiet guy. He wasn't the biggest student, but always had his head in his 'Shakespeare' books. Yang never got why he liked them so much, the language hurt her head. Who needs that many 'thee's' and 'thou's' in one page?! He was their resident head user of salt, the mystical dust that helps fuel everything and change weapons and abilities. His father, Polonius headed Salts Industries, the main miner and distributor of salt. He could care less though, he just sees it as causing problems with his life. Still, his father supplies him, he is the heir after all.

Yang, at this point, loses track of her hotel bed's position and lands on the floor, her train of thought continuing.

Finally, there is Griffin Elliott. There is only one word to describe him, eccentric. He was the leader, and you never knew what the dust the guy would do. One minute he could be real sassy, the next he could be dead serious. He's just, Griffin. He was just all over the place. He was an annoyance sometimes, but he was team GNML's annoyance. He was a good friend and leader however. He was born to be a leader, not often a follower. He listened to the problems of his close knit group of friends, treated them well, and was always willing to help.

Yang could respect that. She knows how protective she is of her little sister. There were three things above all else in her life, her hair, her family, and Ruby.

She got off the floor and sat back on her bed. She had rented a room at a small inn for the night before heading off to Beacon tomorrow. She laid back down and sighed, thinking about GNML. She kinda wished at this moment to have another sibling, like her age. She loved Ruby to death, but she was younger, and didn't know about 'things' and Yang refused to let her until she was older. It would be nice to have someone else she could talk to about more adult things."

Ring...Ring...Ring

Yang's scroll found it's way to her ear.

"Hello?"

"YANG! You would not believe what happened!"

"What, Ruby?" Yang replied as she cleaned out her ear, not expected the high pitched squeal of her name.

"Well,firstIwasoveratdusttilldawnthenthisweirdhatguywithacaneandsomegoonsthentherewasafightthenImettahuntressandprofessorOzpinandI'MCOMINGTOBEACON!"

Yang shook her head at the overload of information. Did she hear what she thought Ruby said?

"Okay Red Rocket, can you please repeat that slower?"

"Oh, sorry Yang...Well, I was over at that new dust store, 'Dust until Dawn' or something like that, and I was reading the newest edition of Weapons Warehouse…"

"Typical little sis and weapons."

"Hey! I drink milk! Ugh!" Yang could hear the groan of her sister as she teased her. She paused, letting her sister continue.

"Well, then, this guy in a weird suit and hat tried to rob the place with some goons. I beat the goons easy. Eventually a huntress...a real huntress!... stopped the other problems that came up."

"Do I want to know about the 'other' problems?"

"Don't worry, Yang! I can take care of myself."

"Says the girl who put ten-year old sized hole in the walls when she discovered her semblance."

"YANG!" The older sister simply chuckled.

"Alright, I'll stop. For now."

"Then, I met Professor Ozpin and I'm jumping two years and JOINING YOU AT BEACON!"

Yang would have performed a spit take if she had a drink. Her sis is going to Beacon!

"Where are you?! You know the first ships leave tomorrow morning!"

"Uncle Qrow came by and helped with that issue, I'll be there eight AM sharp!"

"Okay then. I need my beauty sleep and you need yours."

"See you tomorrow, Yang!"

"See you sis."

Yang ended the call. She got up and performed her usual nightly routine. Shower, wash hair, wash hair, dry hair, brush hair, brush teeth. Her day to night schedule.

As she laid in bed, she began to wonder again, this time about her sister and the idea of another sibling. Yang had nearly gotten Ruby killed on her little adventure for her mother and she regrets it horribly. It's those times she wished she had someone else to talk to, perhaps who would have talked her out of it. Her eyes drifted to her scroll, with GNML still open. She pressed the replay button. The opening credits began to roll.

 _(For more experience, play Fight Song by Rachel Platten to 1:06.)_

 _Like a small voice_

 _With emotion_

 _Sending large ideas_

 _Into notion_

 _Like how a single action_

 _Can cause hearts to open_

 _I may have four pieces_

 _But I will remain unbroken_

 _And thoughts I hide away_

 _Grimm armies in my brain_

 _I will wail them loud today_

 _Can you hear me finally!?_

 _This is my Fight Song_

 _Break my Chains Song_

 _Show I Rise Song_

 _My Aura's turned on_

 _From yesterday, I'll stay strong_

 _I'll play my Fight Song_

 _And I don't care if the world won't believe_

 _I will fight! Friends, won't you join me?_


End file.
